


Nerds On Date – More At Eight

by thelowlysatsuma



Series: Prompts from the Tumblr!verse [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but roman and patton are sweethearts either way, could be platonic or romantic, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelowlysatsuma/pseuds/thelowlysatsuma
Summary: They sneak out one night to see the stars. And, when they're lying there under an endless, gleaming expanse, everything seems to fade away but them.





	Nerds On Date – More At Eight

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you,” Patton whispers cheekily, nervously tapping his fingers against his leg as he and Roman creep through the darkened halls of their long since closed for the weekend school building. Roman just laughs, shooting Patton a beaming grin.

“Come on, Pat!” he exclaims, tugging his friend along by their linked hands, their footsteps echoing through the long, empty corridor. “We’re almost there! Have some faith in your darling prince, why dontcha?”

Patton giggles, muffling the noise with the sleeve of his hoodie, and shoots him a thumbs up. “Well alright then,” he teases saucily, setting a little wiggle into his shoulders. “If you _insist._ ”

Roman beams back, and together, the two slink up the dim stairwell to the top floor. Upon arrival, Roman sends Patton a wink and fishes out a keychain from the inner pocket of his worn bomber jacket. Twirling it a few times around a finger, he suddenly grabs Patton and drags him into some odd amalgamation of a waltz and a tango. Patton laughs, clear and bright, and lets himself be let into spins and dips, lifts and embraces before, dizzy, he stumbles away, bracing a hand on the wall to steady himself.

Winking dashingly and putting a finger to his lips, Roman unlocks the door to the roof, then shoves the pilfered keys back into his pocket before rushing up into the fresh air, Patton hot on his heels. Flopping onto his back in the middle of the endless concrete expanse, Roman lets his hair fall over his face, watching it flutter in the gentle breeze as he gazes up at the stars. Soon enough, he feels a warm body lay next to his, and he lets out a soft sigh.

“Dazzling, aren’t they?”

A hand finds his and squeezes. A gentle giggle sounds out from beside him.

“They sure are.”

And it’s good. It’s really, purely, stunningly good.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i'm not generally a huge royality shipper, but this was too darn cute not to post. i love this so much, like y'all don't even understand


End file.
